


I Guess We’re Something Different

by Sickandtiredofyou



Category: DCU
Genre: Archery, Batfamily (DCU), Crossdressing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jousting, M/M, Polyamory, Renaissance Faires, let them wear pretty dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickandtiredofyou/pseuds/Sickandtiredofyou
Summary: Jason decides its would be a good idea to have a fun day out at the ren faire with Lian and his two idiot roommates. Things soon devolve into chaos.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	I Guess We’re Something Different

“We should go to the ren faire.” 

Jason very quickly came to regret this decision. It had seemed like a good one, at the time. Lian could get out of the house, have fun away from the chaos that was his family, but in hindsight he should have known. 

He went every year by himself and there was no issue, so the one year he invited Roy and Kyle something had to go wrong, it was just the way his life went.

Jason managed to set his bag down on the floor and walk towards the dining room table before he got a reply.

“The ren faire?” Kyle looked up, his gaze questioning. Lian was curled up into his side watching cartoons as Kyle sketched, working around her. The sight never stopped bringing warmth to Jason’s chest.

When Roy had first shown up at Jason’s door with Lian, he and Jason were a mess. Lian, even though she was just over a year old, couldn't sleep through the night and refused to calm for the two of them. It took a couple months but, eventually, she had grown comfortable with the two. She came to them when she was uncomfortable or upset and looked to them for comfort.

When Kyle had first shown up, looking for a place to stay, Lian refused to go near him. So to see that she had warmed up to their resident couch surfer was nearly too much for his cold heart to handle. 

“I go every year, it would be fun to take Lian.” Jason stood at the table, making sure Lian’s dinner hadn’t ended up all over the table and floor. 

“That sounds like such a nerd thing to do.” Kyle had a teasing smirk on his face, and Jason nearly threw the pen laying on the table at him. 

Roy peaked his head around the kitchen doorway. 

Wait. 

“Roy, get out from the kitchen, you're banned.” At Jason's tone, Roy immediately stepped out of the kitchen doorway and into the living room with a shit eating grin. He waltzed over to the couch and flopped down on Lian’s other side. Roy tossed an arm on the back of the couch and smacked Kyle in the head. 

“Don't call Jay a nerd, or he’ll make you fight him.”

“I could take him.” Kyle sat up straighter and looked Jason in the eye, his eyebrow raised in a challenge. 

“Don't move, I'm cold.” Lian took her chance and smacked Kyle’s stomach making him settle back down with a huff. She did that regularly, refusing to get a blanket and, instead, forcing one of them three to cuddle with her. Kyle settled even farther into the couch and rested his head on Roy’s arm behind him. 

At the sight, a feeling that Jason couldn't identify settled in his stomach and he had to keep himself from grimacing.

Shaking himself out of it, Jason settled onto the armchair next to the couch so that his feet bumped into Roy’s. 

“So do you guys want to?” 

“Want to?” Roy repeated, a single eyebrow raised. “I wasn't paying attention until Kyle called you a nerd.”

Jason rolled his eyes and resisted kicking his shin. “Do you guys want to go to the ren faire?”

“I mean what is there to do there?”

“Well they have food, shows, shops, art galleries and a bunch of different competitions, jousting, sword fighting, melee.” Jason looked to Roy “Archery.”

Lian immediately jumped up, throwing herself in Jason’s arms.

“Can I do archery, to?” Her green eyes begged, hands pressed together next to her chin.

Jason’s eyes softened as he pulled her up to sit on the chair with him, tucked into his side perfectly. “Of course, princess.”

Jason pulled his phone out, showing her various images of the Gotham ren faire. Pictures of him, in full historical wear, performing Shakespeare on a stage and another of Cass in a full dress, pulling a sword out of a hidden pocket. She quickly tried to snatch it from his hand, but he quickly held it above her head. “No snatching, Lian.”

“Can I please have a princess dress?” she cried still trying to pull his hand down to reach his phone.

While he had been occupied, Roy and Kyle had unconsciously gravitated towards each other until Roy’s foot was thrown over Kyle and Kyle was spread out enough to draw freely, sketchbook propped up on a pillow. The both of them were staring at Lian with a soft look. When he glanced at them they quickly looked away and pretended to be occupied. 

“Can she?” Jason asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Do we all have to dress up?” Kyle refused to look up from his sketchbook.

“I mean, technically, no but that's half the fun.” Roy was facing away from him, staring intently at whatever cartoon Lian had been watching, though the very tips of his ears were a bright red. Jason huffed out a laugh. He didn't know why the two of them acted like they all weren't as gone on Lian as he was, it was obvious to anyone who looked at the three of them for more than two seconds.

“I refuse to dress up, but we can go for Lian.” Roy turned to face Lian, after his face had returned to its pale color. It made his freckles stand out against his skin. For a moment, Jason wanted to count them, until Roy suddenly spoke again. “And of course you can dress up as a princess, cause you already are one.” 

Lian cheered so hard she nearly fell off the armchair, forcing Jason to tuck her a little closer. He finally passed her his phone so she could look through the other faire pictures.

“It starts in a week, make sure you get the day off, Kyle.” Jason warned, settling back into the chair and closing his eyes. “I'll get everyone's costumes ready.”

“I'm not dressing up!” Roy repeated. Kyle snorted, but refused to say anything, instead he continued to draw.

Lian had eventually grown bored with his phone and wiggled her way out of Jason's arms, landing on the floor crouched like a cat. She darted away before he could scoop her up again, snatching her play bow as she went. 

“I'm gonna be Robin Hood.” She cried and shot the suction cup dart at the tv.

Jason and Kyle couldn't help but laugh at the face Roy made.

A week later brought them to the last day of the ren faire. The three had all agreed that it would be better to only go one day, and if they liked it they can plan for the whole weekend next year. 

Lian was skipping, her hand held tightly in Roy’s. She looked in wonder at all the sights around them. Historical buildings sprung up, all shades of gray, white, and brown. Horses and mules dotted the area, attached to carts filled with people. Her eyes kept jumping from thing to thing and she was nearly vibrating with energy.

Jason had managed to find her a miniature historical dress in pale yellow, though she had insisted on wearing a robin hood cape and boots along with it.

Roy, for all his insisting that he wouldn't dress up, was in full robin hood gear. His bow was tucked behind his back and he had a historically accurate quiver at his hip, courtesy of Alfred from his acting days. Roy had refused to dress up but two days earlier Jason watched Lian turn her puppy dog eyes on him and it was all over. 

Kyle and Jason were in almost matching outfits, pale blue doublets and matching pants. Jason had made his a bit more elaborate, finding a brown leather jerkin and subtly stealing one of Alfred’s fencing swords from the manor.

Roy kept sneaking glances at them, eyes flitting between Jason and Roy before turning his attention back to Lian. Jason quickly became annoyed. He allowed him do this all throughout bag check and admissions, but as soon as they crossed the gates he turned to Roy with a glare.

“Either tell us we look like idiots or stop looking.” He ground out. Roy definitely looked like her had been caught, ears turning red, while Kyle glanced between the two of them his eyebrow raised.

“I wasn't going to make fun of you.” Roy crossed his arms and looked at Jason from head to toe. “Yet.” Jason ignored him scooping up Lian and stomping off. 

Lian patted his cheek and called his attention to her. “I like your outfit.” 

Jason sighed and held her closer to his chest. “I know, princess, and that's why you're my favorite.” Jason bumped their foreheads together and continued on into the fair, leading the two idiots behind him to some of his favorite shops. 

Kyle was enraptured by the craftsman’s hall, hundreds of little carts and shops, filled with artists of every kind. Blacksmiths, cobblers, painters, sculptures, and more squished into one space. 

“He’s such an idiot.” Roy said as they watched Kyle nearly trip because he fawned over a girl's painting. He had pointed out the technique she used and the historical accuracy of some of the other carts, and was now gesturing wildly along with the girl. 

“He is.” Jason agreed. Lian squirmed in his hold at that point and patted Jason on the arm until he put her on the ground. She quickly ran off and honed in on the face painting station a couple booths down from Kyle.

“Lian, no running off!” Kyle turned at Roy’s voice and quickly glanced around until he found Lian. He hurriedly said goodbye and jogged over to Lian. He grabbed her hand and turned to face them just as Jason and Roy reached her.

“Are these your dads?” The painter, a teenage girl, asked and smiled down at Lian. “Are you the princess for three proud Kings?”

Jason could feel his own cheeks heat a little. This girl really thought that they were all Lian’s parents. He knew that they all watched over her and made sure she was safe, but parents?

Before any of them could answer, Lian looked her dead in the eye and said, “They’re my knights.” The girl snorted before she turned to look at the three of them. 

Lian turned to Kyle, eyes wide and begging.  
“Can I, please?” Lian asked and Kyle melted under puppy dog eyes and turned his own green eyes to Roy.

“Can she please, Roy?”

Jason had to resist breaking into laughter. The two had the same exact expression, green eyes wide and glancing up shyly through long black lashes. Roy didn't stand a chance.

It was almost pathetic, how fast Roy gave in. He nodded to the artist, a bright red blush staining his cheeks. Lian and Kyle smiled at each other and turned back to the artist.

“Okay then pick a design.”

The three watched as the girl expertly painted on a domino mask, including white on her eyelids. 

“Now you're batman.” The artist smiled as she finished only for Lian to shake her head.

“I like Red Hood better.” She said it with such surety that a bubble of laughter past Jason’s lips before he could stop himself. The artist pulled a strangled face, and Jason quickly scooped Lian off the chair. He pushed money into her hand with a quick thank you.

“Sir, this is way too much money!”

“It's a tip, don't worry about it.” Jason’s voice was strangled and they barely managed to get out of the hall before Kyle and Roy burst into laughter.

“You're amazing, princess” Kyle shouted, plucking her out of Jason's arms and spinning her. 

“Your face!” Roy was still cackling, bent over and holding onto the side of the building. He eventually threw his head backwards and Jason’s attention was suddenly caught by the line of his throat. His red hair brushed gently against his cheeks, caressing the freckles that Jason still wanted to count. Jason could see Roy’s Adam’s Apple move and had the sudden urge to reach out and touch before he quickly caught himself. 

“Shut up, the both of you. This is your guys’ fault!” Jason argued back, arms crossed. 

“How so?” Kyle asked, still snickering under his breath. His hair was a mess, wind blown from the spinning and eyes filled tears of mirth. Jason couldn't stop staring.

“We’ll I don't exactly go around talking about Red Hood, now do I. I wonder where she heard people talking about him?” 

The two managed to sober up, Roy still wiping tears from his cheeks.

“We’ve been busted, Roy.” Kyle smiled and set Lian down only to have to steady her when she nearly toppled over, still dizzy from all the spinning. “We care about Jay, imagine that. The horror.” Kyle threw one arm over Roy’s shoulder and the other over Jason’s. Lian rushed Jason, her head smacking into his stomach painfully. 

“I care about you, Jay!” She cried. Jason scooped her up and sat her on his hip.

“I know you do, princess.” He pressed his cheek into her hair. “I love you, too.”

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a girl in a beautiful yellow dress, clearly one of the fairs actors, though she was looking at him rather intently. In fact, she looked somewhat familiar-

“Jay, can we get food?” Lian pat his cheek again. He grabbed her hand before she accidentally poked his eye and pressed the back of her hand to his mouth. 

“Yeah, princess, your dad and Kyle are probably hungry too.” He put her down. “Why don't you grab them so they don't get lost.” She smiled up at him, green eyes shining in the sunlight, before running back to where Kyle and Roy looked dumbstruck. Roy was bright red, but quickly turned to Lian who snatched both his and Kyle's hands in her own.

“Swing me.”

“That’s not how you ask.” Roy immediately shot back and began to follow after Jay who had already started walking. A glance behind him showed that Kyle had jolted as if electrocuted when Lian’s hand tugged at his own. He had to jog to catch up.

“Swing me, please?” She managed to drag out the word glancing up with the biggest puppy dog eyes. The two immediately melted. They started a swinging motion in complete sync, they let Lian fall back before they gently launched her forward.

Once again the feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, and this time Jason recognized it as jealousy. Jason didn't even know what he was jealous of. He was just as much a part of Lian’s life as they were. 

Well maybe not Roy, but definitely Kyle. She loved him too, there was no reason for the feeling to sit like a rock in his stomach. Jason shook his head and pushed his way through the crowd finally coming to a stop in front of a small food cart.

“Turkey legs?” Kyle asked, his voice disbelieving and a small smile on his face. “Of all the fair food here, you chose a giant drumstick.”

“The best giant drumstick you'll ever have. How many should we get?” Kyle and Roy both reached for their pockets. Jason quickly held a hand up and stopped them. “I'm the one that wanted to go here, I’ll pay, of course.”

Roy went to argue, but Kyle butt in, sweeping Lian into his arms. 

“We’ll get three, Lian can just pick off of ours.”   
Jason nodded then gestured for them to find a seat while he ordered. 

Looking back at them as they tried to find a seat, the same emotion filled his gut. He watched them settle a bouncing Lian into a seat, leaving a spot open for him by her side. She had gotten a tiara from somewhere, and now it was tucked against Kyle’s black hair, silver shimmering softly in the spring sunlight. Lian had put it on crooked and it was slowly sliding off his head. Roy quickly reached across the table to push it back so it wouldn't fall off and let his fingers linger in Kyle’s hair, brushing the dark strands back from his face. 

God he didn't know if he wanted to be Roy or Kyle. The thought of Roy’s hands tangling in his hair and the mirrored thought of sinking his hands into Kyle’s dark strands made heat settle low in his gut. 

Wait.

Was he in love with Roy and Kyle?

Ah Shit.

His attention was drawn away from them by a figure sitting a couple rows back. A woman in a blue dress waved at him slightly, as if calling someone over. Jason looked behind him, before meeting the woman’s admittedly very blue eyes. Wait a second-

“Order for Jason.” Jason broke eye contact and grabbed their food, walked back to the table and set the tray down. On it were three massive turkey legs wrapped in napkins and foil so you could hold it by the end. 

“Wait, that actually looks good.” Kyle announced and snatched one from the tray before Jason could even sit. Roy picked one up with more grace, and pushed the last one on a tray towards Lian. She managed to scoot as close as possible to Jason, wiggling underneath his arm until he finally lifted it and let her push herself into his side. 

And then she started eating.

The three of them all paused, and turned to look at her as she absolutely tore into the turkey leg. Jason didn't know whether he was proud or disgusted, but he sure was one of those. Jason looked to Kyle who had started digging in with just as much joyful abandon as Lian And mourned the loss of his turkey leg.

“Here, we’ll just share.” Roy said, holding out his own for Jason. Jason looked between the turkey leg and Roy. 

On one hand, this didn't seem like the best idea considering what he had just found out about himself. 

On the other, turkey leg. 

With a sigh Jason leaned forward, and bit a strip off. Jason realized halfway through the bite that Roy had probably meant for him to grab the turkey leg from him. Not just eat it straight from his hand. But, Jason mentally shrugged.

It was so worth it, as long as he didn't look too hard at any of the others. Lian was still tearing at hers like an animal, a quarter of the way done already. Roy, was bright red taking a bite as well. They needed to get him some sunscreen if he was already burning. Kyle however had stopped eating, turkey leg halfway to his mouth, twin spots of pink high on his cheeks. 

Roy once again held the turkey leg in front of Jason and he leaned forward and gently took another bite, only for the pink on Kyle's cheeks to spread a little bit more. 

And wasn't that interesting. Roy blushed when the wind blew the wrong way, it was a normal occurrence for his cheeks to be bright red. But, Kyle, Jason had only ever seen him blush once and that was Dick’s bachelor party. That night was a blur in Jason’s mind, Lian was safe with Bruce at the mansion and most of his siblings there with him, but Kyle’s bright red cheeks were vivid in his mind along with a whole lot of strippers.

Very interesting. 

They managed to finish the rest of the meal in relative peace, the two seemingly familiar women lingering at the back of his mind, but not urgently.

“I'm going to see the Shakespeare reenactment.” Jason began, throwing their scraps in the trash. Lian had somehow managed to finish most of a turkey leg herself, and Jason still didn't know how he felt about that. “You guys can wander around because that’s probably going to take thirty or forty minutes.” When he turned back around all three of them were looking at him with stunned looks. Well, Roy and Kyle had stunned looks, Lian was still staring in wonder at everything around them. She was stuck in particular on a small princess in a jewel green gown. She was glaring at their group, arms crossed before she stomped off. 

“Everytime I think that you've reached peak nerd, you somehow hit a new level.” Roy managed to dodge the punch Jason sent his way and slid closer, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “We’ll probably just stay behind and watch it with you, you are our tour guide after all.”

“Yeah, I can always sketch the performers as practice, they have dynamic poses.” Kyle grabbed Lian’s hand and let her “lead” them on a wandering path. 

Jason actually led the group, steering them skillfully through the crowd and to a staged area. Lian did manage to drag them to a stop twice, begging with puppy dog eyes until they bought her a miniature quiver that Jason filled with real blunted arrows from Roy’s own quiver, and a leather and parchment journal that she claimed as her own sketchbook.

Jason’s heart was so warm and eventually he had to swing her up and into his arms.

“You're going to get spoiled, princess.” Jason smiled and propped her up on one hip.

“I'm not spoiled!” She insisted adjusting the quiver on her back and tucking the notebook closer to her chest. He simply hummed back and continued walking, Roy on one side and Kyle on the other. 

Jason managed to push his way to the front where a bench was half empty. They took their seats, Lian mimicked Kyle and set up her new notebook, ready to sketch whoever came on stage. 

Within a couple minutes the reenactment began, an abridged version of Hamlet. Jason was focused on the show but he couldn't keep his eyes away from the other three members of his party. Kyle was distracted, pencil flowing across paper in thin even strokes, Lian peeking over as subtly as possible and copying him as much as she could. Her drawing was no were near as advanced but she had managed to get the basic shapes down and was slowly adding lines of hair to what Jason assumed to be Ophelia. Roy was looking at the two, eyes soft and mouth curving into a smile.

Jason couldn't believe that he didn't realize his feelings sooner, there was no other place he’d rather be in the world than at Roy and Kyle’s side, making sure that their little family was safe. He wanted to be close with them, to be able to settle between the two and know that they were happy and healthy and wanted the same of him. 

They had been dancing around these feelings for so long, purposely oblivious. Or just oblivious, Jason wouldn't put it past the other two, to be just as clueless as he was.

Jason took a moment and closed his eyes. He let himself settle into a world where he loved Roy and Kyle and could actually admit it to himself. 

With a deep breath, he opened his eyes only to find Roy looking right at him. His eyes were warm, like the dappled sun on grass. That same soft smile was now directed at Jason and Jason alone, and it was sheer willpower that kept him from leaning across Kyle and kissing him right then and there.

A startled noise from the stage pulled him out of his thoughts. Polonius, who had just been about to read Hamlet's letter to Ophelia suddenly dropped the piece of parchment, grabbing his nose, which was now dripping blood and running off stage. 

Jason watched as the parchment fluttered down to the stage and thought, ‘oh fuck it,’ before he vaulted out of his seat and onto the stage. 

He peered out at the crowd, who sat at the edge of their seats, waiting to see what he would do. He picked up the paper and quickly brushed it off.

“Pardon my clumsiness, good madam, stay a while, I will be faithful.” He cleared his throat and turned to face the crowd. Lian was out of her seat, hanging onto the edge of the stage while Kyle and Roy sat stock still in their seats, slack jawed.

“Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt that the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar,  
But never doubt I love.  
O dear Ophelia, I am ill at these numbers. I have not art to reckon my groans, but that I love thee best, oh, most best, believe it. Adieu.  
Thine evermore, most dear lady,  
whilst this machine is to him,  
Hamlet.”

Jason somehow managed to avoid looking too intently at the two idiots and actually managed to finish the scene without a stutter or a stumble, and walked backstage to thunderous applause.

He didn’t make it very far before someone pushed him into an alcove, hand covering his mouth. 

Jason tried to fight back, jabbed back with his elbow, and they managed to dodge. Eventually, he managed to turn in the person’s grip, shoving his palm forward to break their nose only for them to grab his hand. He jerked backwards ready to go in for a kick when he finally got a good look at his attacker.

It was the girl in blue from the food stand, a shit eating grin across her face and-

“You really have to work on your reflexes, Jay.”

“Dick?” 

And it definitely was Dick, in a full historical dress, a long black wig flowed down his back in delicate curls. 

“Duh who else.”

“Why the fuck are you dressed like that?” Jason shot back. He ripped his hand out of Dick’s grip and shoved him as far away as possible in the small alcove. 

“That’s what I’m here to talk to you about. The Waynes are the maidens of the fair, you would know this if you answered my texts.” He rolled his eyes, hand on his hip and Jason had to resist the urge to kick him. “We have your dress all ready, you pulled the short straw and have to be the maiden for two competitions because you didn’t answer in time.”

“No I refuse.” Jason was already pushing his way out. “You all can go fuck yourselves. Make Tim and Bruce do two each.” 

“You’re the maiden for the archery competition.” Jason froze and looked back towards Dick. He had already managed to convince Roy to compete in the archery competition and even bribed the organizers to let Lian shoot a few as well. 

Dick must have seen something on his face, cause he smirked and pulled Jason out of the alcove and down the hall into a dressing room. 

“Hey, I have to let Kyle and Roy know where I am.” 

“Just text them.” 

Any argument Jason could have made was wiped from his mind as he entered the room. Lounging around the room, in full medieval dress no less, was all of his siblings, a smug Steph, and a very disgruntled Bruce. 

“Why the fuck did they think this was a good idea?” Jason wanted to burn out his eyes.

“It’s for charity, dipshit.” Tim, who was apparently the girl in the yellow dress from outside the Craftsmens’ hall, looked distinctly uncomfortable. “Now strip the faster you get this done the faster I can leave.”

“Tim, be nice to your brother.” Bruce called without looking up from his phone. Jason glared at Tim, but immediately started to change. He had texted Roy to let him know that he would see them at the archery competition and got a very confused ‘okay’ back. He still worried, this was still Gotham after all.

He let himself get lost in the process, looking at all his siblings in turn. 

Bruce seemed to be the Queen, a crown perched delicately in his hair and extravagant dress with a matching ruff, and Damian, the young girl in the green dress, his princess. Tim, Dick, Steph, and Duke were the maidens and--

“Where’s Cass?” Jason asked, grunting slightly as they began lacing the corset. It wasn't uncomfortable tight, but tight enough that he felt constricted.

“She's getting changed for the joust, she insisted on competing.” Duke was throwing a bean bag from hand to hand. “Though, since you're the maiden, she might just throw the match.”

Jason threw him the finger only to get a sunny smile back. “I'm the fucking jousting maiden?” Jason groaned, slipping into the last layer. His dress was a bright cherry red. “Who was in charge of the wardrobe?” The colors were too much of a coincidence  
.  
“Babs.”

“Of course.” Jason watched as dick came closer, a curly black monstrosity in his hands and frantically shook his head. “I'm not wearing a fucking wig.”

“Come on, Jay!” Dick whined, but put the wig down with a huff when Jason glared him down. “Fine but you're getting a flower crown.” Jason gave it a moment before nodding and letting Dick dig through the costume bin for a crown. Eventually he found one with black blue and red flowers, entwined with green vines.

He placed it on Jason’s head and nodded to himself.

“Perfect, we’re all ready. Everyone get going, and remember we all have to be there for the jousting.” With a universal sigh, everyone shuffled out of the room. 

Jason quickly made his way over to the archery range, wincing as the heels they put him in pinched his foot. 

He was about two minutes away, when he spotted a familiar head of black hair. 

And no one to watch her. 

For a second the worst cases possible crossed his mind. That someone had attacked and Roy and Kyle were forced to fight, leaving Lian by herself. That someone had tried to kidnap Lian and she had managed to get away somehow. That something more serious had happened to Roy and Kyle--

No. Jason refused to let his thoughts flow down that path. He marched up to where Lian was standing, sketchbook clutched to her chest like a lifeline and tears gathering in her eyes.

Jason leaves for 30 minutes and they manage to lose their daughter. Why he loved those idiots he didn't know. 

“Hello, Princess, where's your dad?” Jason managed to keep his balance as he crouched in front of Lian.

“Jay?” She sniffled a bit trying to rub away the tears on her cheeks and only managed to smudge her face paint. 

“Yeah, princess, it’s your Jason.” She threw herself into his arms and he rubbed her back.

“I just wanted a flower!” She cried, head tucked into his neck. “And when I looked back, Daddy and Kyle were gone.” 

“I know princess, it's okay.”

Behind him he could hear two familiar sets of footsteps, running frantically. A tension he didn't even notice released from his shoulders as they grew closer and rounded in front of him.

“Lian! There you are, me and Kyle were so worried,” Roy sounded like he was nearly in tears as well. “How could you, run off like that you--Jay?”

Jason looked up and met two pairs of green eyes, his own nearly glowing with anger. Only for that anger to fade as he took in the pure panic in their faces. “I leave you two alone for thirty minutes and you somehow manage to lose her?” Both Roy and Kyle were bright red, panting heavily. Kyle tried to wipe away the tear tracks on his cheeks. 

“Why are you dressed like that?”

“My family was apparently chosen as the maidens of the fair, winners of the competitions get a kiss on the cheek and a $100,000 donation to a charity of their choosing.”

“Winners get-” Roy seemed to be struggling.

“So you better win cause if I have to kiss a random stranger I’m gonna vomit.”

“You're the maiden of the archery competition?” Kyle asked, an expression Jason couldn't read marring his handsome features. Lian was finally calm enough that Jason could pick her up. He pushed her face into his neck and swayed side to side gently until her trembling stopped.

“And the jousting tournament.” Jason finally began walking, trusting them to follow after.

“I'll join that one.” Kyle said, jogging to catch up.

“I mean, Cass was going to join but, if you want me to kiss your cheek that bad, I guess you’ll just have to beat her.” Kyle nearly tripped, sputtering out denials, his cheeks slowly turning bright red. Jason was starting to like his chances. 

Jason left them at the entrance of the archery range with a warning of “don't lose her”. He sat in the announcers box, front and center, where everyone could look at him. 

Lian was the first to go up, an instructor was her “competition” in a relay all of her own. 

The instructor and Lian lined up to take the first shot, bows knocked and at the ready. Jason mentally applauded her on her form, Roy’s lessons were definitely paying off. 

At the ring of the bell, Lian’s arrow flew true and hit the target to the left of the bullseye. She was already lining up her second shot, a quicker draw even with her quiver on her back, something Roy had earlier complained about. The second shot landed to the right of the bullseye and even from his spot he could see Lian let out a frustrated huff. Roy and Kyle were going absolutely insane from the sidelines, arms thrown up in cheers and they screamed loud enough to drown out everyone else.

Jason suddenly wished he was down there with them, able to scream out his support for Lian.

She was firing her final arrow as the instructor fired her second, and Jason watched with bated breath as it raced towards the target. 

She hit it dead center and the crowd went wild. Roy ran up to her, lifting her onto his shoulders as Kyle danced around the two. Together they walked toward where Jason sat. 

Jason leaned over the edge of the booth and smacked a kiss onto, first Lian’s right cheek and then her left and her forehead, her face cupped gently in his hands.

“Good job, princess.” He cheered, bonking their foreheads together gently.

Roy pushed away from the stand, ready to line up for the main competition. Before he could get too far, Jason caught his shoulder, making him turn around.

“Win for Kyle and me, yeah?” Jason asked a smirk sliding onto his face. Roy smiled, face lit with happiness. 

“Only for you two.”

Jason was definitely liking his odds. He knew he liked Roy and Kyle and even he could see as clear as day that the two loved each other. Ever since Kyle had started sleeping on their couch, morphing from part time babysitter to Lian’s weird uncle, the two were as inseparable as Roy and himself. Jason would walk in on Roy perched at the table, watching with soft eyes as Kyle cooked, or how they would seemingly gravitate towards each other, ending up touching in some way. The way they moved in each other's orbit made Jason’s heart race. Not because he was jealous, but because he wanted to be a part of it. 

Jason wanted to slide between the two on the couch, and curl up knowing he could never be safer. He wanted to slide behind Kyle while he was cooking just to see him startle and give him a fond look. He wants to be close to them and not have to have an excuse or joke at hand. 

Jason looked at Kyle before motioning for him to join him up in the stand along with Lian. Kyle smiled wider than Jason had ever seen, jogging up the steps until he could take a seat next to Jason. 

“I can’t get over the way you’re dressed.” Kyle began and tucked Lian between them. She quickly climbed into Jason’s lap, reaching for his flower crown. He grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead, making her giggle and lean away from him. 

They watched absently as the rules were announced, Roy lined up with the rest of the competitors. Jason continuously leaned forward to kiss Lian’s cheek only for her to cover his mouth and nearly fall off his lap as she giggled.

“You’re saying I don’t look good?” Jason raised his eyebrow, only for Kyle to start sputtering. Jason watched, eyes flickering distractedly between him and Roy who was knocking his first arrow, shoulders flexing.

“I didn’t say that!” Kyle cried, before Jason hushed him and slid Lian back between them as the competition began. 

With the ring of the bell, all the competitors were off, a volley of arrows sailing. Roy reached into his quiver before the first arrow even landed, drawing one after the other. He didn’t draw his string all the way back, going for speed and accuracy more than power. 

Lian stood on the bench, screaming and cheering as each one landed dead center. Kyle had an arm around her to make sure she didn’t tip off the side.   
A glance at the crowd showed a familiar shock of blonde hair, cheering along. 

Jason knew Oliver wouldn't appreciate being called out and was tempted to do so just to mess with him. Maybe he would call Bruce over, after the competition, and let Oliver get an infamous lecture at the next justice league meeting for entering Gotham without permission. 

Jason let the thought go as he felt Kyle grab his hand, dragging it up in a cheer as Roy let loose his last arrow. The other competitors still had at least two left each and Roy took the time to spin around, waving and blowing kisses at the crowd. 

After the last arrow had been shot, the judges took a minute to discuss. Jason honestly didn't know why. The competition was based on both accuracy and speed, both of which Roy had obviously won.

Eventually, the judge shook Roy’s hand and motioned to where Jason, Kyle, and Lian were still cheering. 

Jason watched in a daze as Roy walked over to the booth and stood patiently in front of it. 

Jason took a step forward, dragging Kyle who had yet to let go of Jason’s hand (or maybe Jason hadn’t let go of Kyle's hand), and leaned over the railing. 

He slowly cradled Roy’s cheek with one hand, letting his fingers trail over red stubble. Roy had insisted on not shaving this morning, giving into the Robin Hood look fully, and Jason could feel when it rasped against his fingers. Slowly, he leaned forward more, turning only at the last second, and let his lips brush Roy’s cheek. Kyle’s hand tightened in his, and the entire crowd burst into roaring applause. 

Jason leaned back with a smirk, bumping into Kyle who had begun to lean forward as well, as if he had been pulled. 

Lian’s face held the biggest grin Jason had ever seen and she launched herself off of the stand and into Roy’s, who had half expected this, open arms. Roy hefted her onto his shoulder and together they walked around the arena, waving at the crowd and walking up to the podium. 

“You know, I’m starting to feel a little left out.” Jason could hear the smile in Kyle’s voice even before he turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Kyle was smiling, but there was something more serious in his eyes. Serious enough that Jason adjusted his grip on Kyle’s hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing slightly. He could feel the cold press of Kyle’s ring, grounding him. 

“Win the joust and you’ll get your kiss.” Jason said, and let a small smirk slide onto his face. “Though your kiss from Roy might have to wait until we get home.” 

The crowd was beginning to exit and the ground crew began to clear the arena for the joust. Jason pulled Kyle up by their still intertwined hands, and began walking to meet Roy and Lian down on the field.

“Fuck, Jay, you can’t just say shit like that.” A blush once again spread across Kyle’s cheeks. 

“Ask nicely and I’ll make you blush even more when we get home.” Kyle shoved his face into his free hand and tried to smother himself. “Kyle, I just realized something.” A terrified look crossed Kyle’s face before it closed off slightly.

“What?” 

“You don’t have any armour.” The sigh or relief Kyle let out was nearly inaudible. “Have you ever even ridden a horse before?”

“I’ll figure something out.” Kyle insisted. 

Jason was in love with an idiot.

His family was sitting next to him, a true court of royals. Each of his siblings had their champion standing next to them and Jason couldn't suppress a snort when he spotted a row of familiar faces. 

Wally stood just behind Dick, a bright red lipstick mark smeared against his cheek and a bright red blush staining his entire face to match. A smug Kon stood behind Tim, a dulled sword hung from his hip, which Jason assumed he won in the sword fighting competition. A boy stood behind Duke (Jason thought his name was Virgil) looking very confused, although Duke looked happy. Even Bruce had an even more confused Clark behind him, dressed in full knight armour. Jason absently wondered how much Bruce paid to have him stationed there. 

Steph and Damian were the only ones who didn't have anyone behind them. Cass, who had won the Melee tournament (and Steph as her maiden), was down on the field getting ready. Damian's job as the princess didn't let him have a champion instead seating him at Bruce’s right side.

Roy stood behind him, Lian propped up on his hip. She looked half asleep already and Jason hoped that they would be able to put her down for bed as soon as they got home, leaving them time to talk. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” Jason was about to tell Tim off for cursing in front of Lian when he caught sight of Kyle.

Kyle who was in bright green armor.

Jason was going to kill him.

At the very least his horse was normal, a white mare with a black mark across her eyes, like a domino mask.

A ripple of chatter spread through the crowd and Jason could hear the calls of “Green lantern” “Is that really a green lantern?” from where he was seated above the crowd. Jason dropped his face into his hands. This couldn't be happening. Kyle couldn't be that much of an idiot could he?

Jason held his breath as Kyle lifted the visor, only to let it out in a sigh of relief when he could see Kyle had his mask on underneath.

“He’s an idiot, but not that much of an idiot.” Roy muttered under his breath, but only smirked when Jason turned to look at him. Jason watched the first runners out of the corner of his eye, it wasn't Cass who should be in the next run or Kyle who would be in the last run. Most of his attention was on Roy though who eventually nugged him to at least act like he was paying attention. 

The first round was boring, a knight in white with a blue plume winning and taking a victory lap before shaking hands with the loser. 

The next round however… Jason could see Cass, her black horse, nicknamed bathorse by the ever imaginative Damian, shifting from foot to foot as she lined up. Her lance, stained black was held up as they waited for the signal. 

At the whistle, her and her opponent took off, lance held out as they drew closer. The ends of the lance smacked into each other as they passed. The man's arm physically recoiled from the blow and Jason watched as he nearly dropped the lance. Cass, as stoic as ever, reached the end of the runway and quickly turned her horse, getting ready for the second pass. 

A minute later and the whistle was blown again, sending them running. This time her lance snagged on his guard plate, snapping off and landing a couple feet away, while his hit instead on her chest. As Cass reached the end of the path and quickly handed off the lance to the squire at the end, she shook out her hand, flexing it before grabbing the new lance and turning for the final run. 

This run ended with another hit from Cass, landing square on the guard plate and almost sending him off of his horse. He ended up actually dropping his lance this time, grasping at the reins to stay up, his horse whining and skidding to a stop.

A signal from the marshall had Cass lifting her lance high and sliding off her horse. Jason felt all of his family quickly scanning Cass for injuries, a collective sigh of relief falling from their lips as they noticed none.

“She hurt her forearm in the melee earlier.” Dick whispered to Jason, who turned around with a surprised grunt. “Nothing bad, but enough that Bruce is worried.”

“Make sure she gets to Alfred, yeah.” Jason whispered back. Eyes once again scanned his sister for injuries, but, with Cass, you would never know she was injured unless she let you know. “She's pretty good about that but if she doesn't think it's bad she won't go.”

“I wonder where she gets that from.” Together they looked at Bruce, who felt their eyes on him and quickly turned to glare at them. The two snorted and Jason resisted the urge to flip him off, just because. He only remembered at the last second that Lian, though half asleep, was right by Jason’s side.

The third round was already done when they looked back at the arena, one of the competitors having been disqualified for grazing the other's horse. Damian looked like he was ready to climb down there, dress or no, just to fight the man. 

And finally it was Kyle's turn. The marshall stood next to him and talked to Kyle for a few minutes before he nodded and walked back to his podium. A squire handed Kyle a lance and he adjusted his grip before guiding his horse to the track. 

Kyle turned and locked eyes with him just as Roy bent down until his mouth brushed Jason’s ear.

“If he wins you should give him a real kiss.” Jason didn't break eye contact even as Roy leaned away and he felt the heat of Kyle’s stare settle low in his stomach. “Since I have to wait until we get home.”

“Maybe I will,” Jason finally turned to Roy with a smirk, “ but he has to win against Cass first.” He turned back just as the first whistle was blown, sending the two down the track. 

Kyle’s opponent was in plain silver armor, a red plume rising from his helmet. With a resounding crash the two lances collided, Kyle nearly tipping off his horse. He frantically reached for the reins. Jason couldn't help but put his head in his hands. He got his horse under control as he reached the end, turning her to run again. 

This time, when the two collided, Kyle’s opponent went flying and landed with a clank of metal onto the floor, muffled from the roar of the crowd. He slowly crawled to his feet as Kyle reached the end of the run. Kyle waited, his horse prancing from side to side, as the marshall spoke to the man. With a final nod the marshall gave the thumbs up and they watched as he mounted his horse again, walking it to the end before turning and standing at the ready.

The announcer gave him a moment before blowing the whistle, sending the two into a canter. The pass was nearly anticlimactic after the last one. Jason could see that the man's arm was injured and Kyle didn't have a scratch on him. It was amazing he managed to not drop the lance when they once again clashed, Kyle’s lance cracked as it hit and flew off to the side. 

The marshall eventually motioned toward Kyle and the crowd broke into applause. Kyle walked in front of the stands and waved before heading back to the waiting area. Jason let out a huff of relief, only to grow tense as Cass entered the arena again.

She was already back on her horse, ready to face off against the knight with a blue plume. The man’s brown stallion danced from side to side as they lined up.

On the first run their lances clashed with a shattering noise, one hitting the man's feather and tearing it off. Cass gave no further reaction besides handing off her lance. Her head was angled away from the crowd, even as she lined back up. Jason wondered why she was so distracted.

The second pass was much the same, except the man’s lance shattered instead on Cass’s pauldron, nearly knocking her from her seat. The point didn’t count, Jason knew only those that hit the guard or lance did, but it nearly took Cass off her seat. Jason saw her mentally reevaluate and could mentally picture her doing the head shake she does while at home. As if she could shake out whatever is bothering her. 

The next pass, to the entire stand's relief, Cass was back in her head, charging down the pathway and catching the man in the dead center of his guard, catapulting him off his horse. She gave a nearly imperceptible nod and finished the run before sliding off her horse in the waiting area. The marshall raised a hand towards her and at once the crowd burst into applause. 

Cass was the princess of Gotham and between her and Kyle, Jason was unsure of who Gotham wanted to win more. While they regularly caught snatched glimpses of the various vigilantes running around, they rarely got to see full fledged superheroes unless the world was ending. As far as they knew, the entire Justice League simply didn't meddle in Gotham affairs.

The applause didn't fade as Kyle lined his mare up for his first run. The knight he was against actually made Jason snort. His helmet was a dark black and nearly matte in the afternoon sunlight, and had little bat ears extending from the top of it. His cape was also a deep black with yellow trim around the edges, not even a bit dusty from his first round.

“How did I not notice that before?” Jason was trying unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter, even as Dick burst into loud snorts. A glance at Bruce showed he was trying his hardest not to put his face in his hands. 

Jason hoped Kyle put the dude out on his ass.

As if he could hear his thoughts Kyle turned to look where Jason and Roy stood and smirked. It was nearly a shit eating grin, something Kyle only managed when he was thinking of doing something either absolutely amazing or absolutely stupid, usually a bizzare combination of both.

With the first run, Jason knew it was going to be the first. Kyle hit the man on the guard and instead of shattering as it should have, the lance somehow stayed intact and vaulted the man off of his horse. The landing was harder than any other that had happened so far and everyone could see him struggling to get up. He eventually did manage to stand, but swayed back and forth dangerously. 

Jason could see how Kyle wavered between pride and regret as he watched the man be taken from the field. When he turned to face Jason, he gave a slight nod and Kyle immediately lit up and walked his horse back to the waiting area. They would get a five minute break, before he had to go up against Cass in the final run.

“Should I be worried?” Bruce called from his seat on the throne. A ripple of laughter flowed through them all.

“Jason calls the shots.” Roy called back, adjusting his grip on Lian.

“Great.” Bruce’s tone, flat and disbelieving, sent everyone into another fit of laughter.

Jason turned to Roy and held out his arms, offering to hold Lian while she slept. It had been a long day for all of them and Roy’s arms had to be getting tired after holding 40 lbs of dead weight for 45 minutes. Roy shook his head, though, and adjusted her so she sat higher on his hip. Jason gave him a questioning look but eventually shrugged as he turned back to the arena. If Roy wanted to hold his daughter, Jason was in no way going to stop him.

Everyone went silent as the two lined up along the track, horses stepping from side to side as they waited. Cass had her helmet off, she balanced it in front of her on the saddle and Jason could see her grin from here. There was nothing Cass liked more than a good challenge and jousting against a green lantern was definitely a challenge. Kyle had a massive grin, as well, quickly hidden as he slid his helmet on. Cass slid hers too on with a polite nod. 

The whistle blew and Jason could feel the tension throughout his family. No one wanted any actual injuries, this was just fun and games after all, but if Cass wanted to win she would, even if it hurt herself or others. The two thundered towards each other and with a shattering snap both of their lances broke. Jason could see Kyle shaking out his hand as he handed it off, rubbing it quickly before grabbing the new one. Cass quickly flexed her hand along her new lances grip as well, clearly uncomfortable. 

Together they turned, ready for the shrill call of the whistle. They charged and Jason watched with slight horror as their lances caught on each other's guard plates and with a muffled shower of metal they both flew backwards off their horses.

“Holy crap.” Roy whispered behind him and out of the corner of his eye he could see Dick wince. 

Cass managed to land with some grace, bouncing back up into a kneeling position only seconds later, but Kyle was nearly a heap on the ground. He managed to stand with a slight waver and the marshall quickly rushed over steadying him. A hushed conversation erupted between the two and the marshall quickly nodded and walked back to his stand. The two mounted their horses and paced to the start line. 

Jason couldn't help but hold his breath. Neither of them were allowed to actually get hurt, this was supposed to be a fun day.

Kyle glanced up and in the seconds before the whistle, he managed to lock eyes with Jason. The determination in them took Jason’s breath away. 

Eventually, he turned back and faced Cass who Jason could tell, even as hidden by the helmet as she was, had a calculating look on her face.

Roy reached out and clutched Jason’s shoulder, and Jason had to resist the urge to grab his hand. Instead, they stared with bated breath as the whistle was blown one final time. 

The two raced down the track towards each other. 

Jason could tell that it was going to be another hard hit, the lances aimed directly at each other's guard plate and it was only a matter of if the two could stay on their horses. He knew that the two could go all day, but Cass was already hurting, and, although Kyle was used to pretty hard hits, so many direct chest hits would hurt anyone. But, at the last moment, Cass's hands seemed to spasm and her lance fell far enough that they both just staggered. Cass gripped her reigns hard enough that Jason imagined he could hear the leather creak, but managed to stay on.

The entire group let out a sigh of relief and Jason could see Clark holding Bruce back in the chair with a hand on his shoulder. Bruce’s knuckles were white on the chairs' handles even as the two slid off their horses and met by the podium. The two shook hands and turned to face the crowd as they waited for the final decision.

The marshall eventually walked up to the two and the crowd went silent. With a flourish he grabbed Kyle’s hand and raised it above his head, placing a delicate flower crown on his head. The crowd went wild, clapping and stomping their feet as Kyle began his walk to where Jason and his family were seated.

Jason couldn't take his eyes off Kyle but in the corner of his eye he could see Cassandra sign a subtle “Your Welcome.” Before he stood up he could feel Roy lean forward and whisper in his ear. “Remember what I said?” Jason nodded and, with a quick squeeze from Roy, walked towards the edge of the stand where Kyle was waiting. 

Kyle was still looking at him with a heated stare, green eyes nearly glowing behind his mask. His face was turned slightly away, still expecting a kiss on the cheek and Jason nearly smirked. 

Slowly he slid his hand along Kyle’s cheek, smoother than Roy’s, and Jason absently wondered what Kyle would look like with a beard. He felt the edge of Kyle’s mask brush against his fingers and wished it was gone. The mask didn't hide Kyle’s eyes at the moment but Jason still felt that it was in the way, and he wanted this to be perfect. He eventually let that thought go. This couldn't be the last time they did this, Jason would make sure of it. This was going to the first of countless kisses and soft touches and Jason couldn't wait. 

Jason let his hand push forward, past Kyle’s cheek, into inky black hair, turning Kyle’s face back to face him. His other hand fell to Kyle’s chest resting over his heart and Jason could feel his breath hitch.

Then he leaned forward and let his lips fall against Kyles’s. 

At first Kyle didn't do anything, hands hanging limp at his side and eyes wide. Then he surged against Jason, arms thrown around his shoulders and pushed as close as possible. Jason’s flower crown nearly flew off, but he couldn't care less. The angle of the kiss was off, with Jason on higher ground and the railing of the stand between them, but they managed to make it work. 

They broke apart to the sound of the crowd roaring in approval. Kyle looked like he was in a daze and Jason looked back to where Roy stood, Lian propped up on his hip and drooling on his shoulder, and saw a soft smile on his face. 

“From me and Roy, to tide you over until we get home and actually manage to talk about this.” Jason whispered and leaned back walking to his chair and taking his seat. 

Kyle quickly joined them in the stand. He stood at Jason’s other shoulder while the announcer gave the closing words of the faire. Jason couldn't help but glance between the two and struggled to hide the soft smile from his face. Lian was making sleepy noises and Kyle reached over and ran his hands through her hair before he gave in and kissed her head. His head came close enough that Roy quickly pressed a kiss into Kyle’s hair as well, making Kyle fall back into his spot with a blush high on his cheeks.

Jason couldn't wait for next year's fair.


End file.
